


Face the Dark

by Stealth_Noodle



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealth_Noodle/pseuds/Stealth_Noodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra, Celes, and a star-swallowing darkness in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).



> **Prompt** : Terra/Celes. So magic is dead, but somewhere, something dark and creepy is out beyond the lanternlight. (Will also take this prompt in Terra/Locke/Celes flavor, because I'm weird like that.)

...So I don't usually try my hand at art, but this seemed like it would be fun to try to draw.


End file.
